


7 Minutes In Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, they play 7 minutes in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teens play a game called, 7 Minutes In Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!

The party's pretty boring to Cas. Everyone is drunk around him. He doesn't even want to be there. But his brother,Gabriel dragged him to it, telling him his crush might be there.

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouts. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Cas asks.

"To play a game. You're playing."

Castiel sighs but doesn't protest.  
They go upstairs, and find a couple kids, Cas has seen before around school. He's confused and doesn't want to play any game, but he will, since Gabriel wants him to.

**  
The party's fun to Dean. He spends the time drinking and hanging with his friends. 

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie comes running up to him.

"What's up?"

"Come play this game with us." 

"No."

"C'mon! Maybe Cas is there!" She teases.

"Shut up." He mumbles. "Don't talk about him."

"Wow. It's just a big crush.. no big deal." Charlie says, sarcastically. She laughs.

"Whatever."

"Please play!"

"Fine." Dean eventually says.

"Yay!"

They head up the stairs and enter a room.  
Dean spots Castiel immediately and suddenly wants to leave. Charlie elbows his side and winks. 

"I told you!" She whispers. Dean rolls his eyes and ignores her.

They sit down in the circle. Dean tries to sit as far away from Cas as possible. Which ends up being across from him. Dean looks down at the floor, as Charlie talks to him.  
Cas looks at Dean, hoping he'd look back.

Charlie stands up and says, "Alright guys. We're playing 7 Minutes In Heaven. Does everyone know how to play?"

A couple people, including Cas, shake their head.

"It's real simple. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you go in the bedroom with them and the spinner chooses what you do for 7 minutes. Most people make out though." Charlie explains. "Everyone get it now?" 

People nod their heads.

"Okay, I'll start!"

**  
The game's been going on for over half an hour now. Most people chose kissing or talking. It's now Castiel's turn to spin.  
'Please don't land on Dean,' Cas thinks. 

He spins it. It passes Dean 2 times, before landing right on him. Of course.. 

"Okay, Dean and Cas!" Charlie yells. Dean stands up and waits for Cas. "What will it be, Cas?"

"Um, talking?" Cas replies, quietly. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

Charlie swears she saw disappointment in Dean's eyes. 

Dean and Cas enter the bedroom silently and awkwardly. Dean's only partly drunk, but he knows what's going on around him.  
They sit on opposite sides of the bed.

"So, uh.. Hi." Dean eventually says.

"Hello."

"We've never formally met, have we?" 

"No."

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know who you are." Cas replies.

"And you're Castiel." 

"You know my name?" Cas squeaks out.

"Of course." Dean smiles. "We live in the same neighborhood, right?"

"Yeah." 

**  
Six minutes after awkward conversations about the weather and school, there's a knock at the door, followed by Charlie's voice saying, "Time's up!"

The two boys exit the bedroom without a word. 

Charlie smirks at Dean. He glares at her. 

**  
After another half hour, it's Dean's turn.  
Dean spins the bottle and it lands between Lisa and Gabriel. 

"Spin again!" A couple people yell at the same time.

He spins again and of course the bottle lands on Castiel.

Cas just stares at the bottle. Dean looks at him and chuckles. 

Dean stands up and waits for Cas once again. 

"What do you choose, Dean?” Charlie asks. Dean ignores her. He takes Cas’ hand in his and leads him to the room. A couple people smirk and whisper to each other, including Charlie and Gabriel. 

“This game is so stupid.” Dean mutters.

Cas closes the door after Dean walks in. He’s wondering why Dean is holding his hand. Cas is shaking.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Hm?”

“M-my hand.” He stutters out.

“Oh.” Dean says and drops his hand. He sighs lightly.

Dean sits on the bed and pats next to him for Castiel to sit. Cas looks around confused, before sitting down next to Dean. He has no idea what’s going on.  
Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s face and moves closer to his face. His bright, blue eyes go wide.

“Uhhh, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“What are you doing?” He squeals, as Dean moves even closer.

“Kissing you.” He says and closes the space between their lips. The kiss is soft, sweet, and everything Dean and Cas had ever dreamed of. Cas pulls away, with his eyes still wide. He looks into Dean’s beautiful, green eyes and just melts.

“Wh-why did you kiss me?” He asks, still afraid.

“Because I like you, Cas.”

“What? But. But I thought you were straight!”

“I thought so too, until I laid eyes on you.” Dean chuckles.

“I like you, too.” 

“Good.” He smiles at Cas. Cas is pretty much dying right now. Dean kisses him again, with more force. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.”

So, Dean continues to kiss him. 7 minutes have come and gone. The rest of the group figured they needed more than 7 minutes, so they all left. Everyone except Charlie and Gabriel. They put their ears to the door and listen.

“Finally!” Charlie says, a bit too loud.

“That’s my brother!” Gabriel exclaims and high fives Charlie. Their plan had worked accordingly.


End file.
